


Hoi Polloi

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [759]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs from the perspective of the masses.





	Hoi Polloi

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/30/2001 for the word [hoi polloi](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/30/hoi%20polloi).
> 
> hoi polloi  
> The common people generally; the masses.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #410 Tension.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hoi Polloi

The hoi polloi of NCIS couldn’t handle working for Gibbs. Most of them had tried and quickly run away. A few of the more senior agents respected Gibbs and what he did and would help him out occasionally, but even they couldn’t handle working with Gibbs on a regular basis.

Tony was the first to stand out from the hoi polloi as really being able to handle working with Gibbs on a regular basis. When he was first hired, tension filled the agency. Everyone was waiting for the next shoe to drop and Gibbs or the new hire to lose it, but it never happened.

Eventually they stopped expecting it and the tension at NCIS greatly reduced.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
